Fix You
by misa-chan46
Summary: A terrible accident takes a certain crimson-eyed boy's precious memories away from him. "And I'll try to fix you" she said, tears pouring.
1. Un :: Waking up

Fix You

By:Misa-chan46

Summary: A terrible accident takes a certain crimson-eyed boy's precious memories away from him. "And I'll try to fix you" she said, tears pouring.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

This was inspired by the song "Fix You" by Coldplay. That doesn't mean that it's a songfic.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

Shock. Silence.

The atmosphere at the spacious hospital room was tense. No one spoke for a very long time.

The only thing you could hear was the beeping of the machinery. It was a depressing sound.

It was very obvious that everybody in the room was lamenting something.

Or someone.

Sobs broke the silence for the millionth time in a week. Nobody else uttered a word or did anything to comfort her. They were all still taking in what had happened to Natsume Hyuuga.

Well, part of it. The sobbing girl hadn't told them exactly what happened.

For the first time after sitting down on the leather couch, Ruka Nogi opened his eyes and unclenched his fists. He took a deep breath and stood up from the sofa, where Hotaru, Tsubasa and other close friends of Natsume were seated.

He strode over to where Mikan was seated. She was right beside Natsume's bed. Her petite body was shaking. She had her hands covering her face.

Ruka bent down and sat on his knees. He gently pulled Mikan's hands away from her face and held it dearly in his hands.

"Mikan, are you okay?" he said.

She didn't answer. The blond boy looked around for reinforcement from Natsume's other friends. They all had their heads bent down.

"Mikan, what happened to Natsume?" he whispered quietly.

"It's all my fault!" she said, bursting into more sobs hysterically.

At that, everybody's head snapped up as they waited for her or Ruka to say something.

"What do you mean? It can't have been your fault, Mikan." Tsubasa said, standing up and walking to the foot of Natsume's bed.

"But it is." she said, her sobs dying down.

"What happened?" Ruka said intently, squeezing both of Mikan's hands.

"Well, I was still imprisoned a week ago, right?" They all nodded at that.

"Natsume," she said, swallowing before continuing ,"was trying to help me escape. He fought the Elementary School Principal and injured him fatally. Shiki-san and Uncle helped him by stalling the remaining allies of the ESP. We were almost going to escape when-" she suddenly stopped and pulled her hands away from Ruka's, despite his strong grip. She was shaking with tears and her face was full of anguish.

Everybody except Mikan looked at each other. They clearly weren't able to feel the pain Mikan was suffering.

Someone cleared her throat. It was Hotaru.

"Please continue, Mikan. I know that it's painful to recall it, but please do tell us." she said, pity sounding in her voice.

With Hotaru's request (rather, command) , Mikan wiped away her tears and prepared herself to talk.

"There was one who escaped. Uncle and Shiki-san weren't able to stop him. It was a High school student." she said in a whisper.

Mikan looked at Natsume dearly, then talked again, her voice getting quieter and quieter.

"As far as I could tell, he had some "Body Damage" alice. I was off guard. I wasn't able to use my Nullification. He was about to strike me when… Natsume took the hit."

Dead silence. They only noticed now much Natsume really loved Mikan.

After a few seconds, Koko entered the room. Everybody looked at him, then at Mikan, then back at him.

"Koko, can you continue for Mikan? I don't want her to relive the pain even more by telling us about it. It's enough that she thinks about it. Read her mind." Tsubasa said firmly, taking his place beside Mikan.

"Ready , Mikan?" Koko said, his voice uneasy at the mental tension he was receiving from her. He kept smiling, though.

_Yup, ready Koko. Anyway…_

"This guy with the Body Damage Alice hit Natsume directly on his head. Natsume collapsed beside me and suddenly burned hotter as if he had a fever. Then, he started, writhing in pain and… Mikan? Are you sure you want to continue?" he said.

Mikan was already clutching Tsubasa's polo shirt.

"Continue." Hotaru said emotionlessly. She put another of her inventions on Mikan's head. "This is meant to block out all sounds from the outside."

Koko nodded.

"Well, he was writhing on the ground a lot and was groaning. I was desperately trying to steal the alice from Natsume's body. I used my Nullification against the guy's alice because he was throwing himself on me while I was trying to save Natsume. After a while of trying to fend him off, Jin-jin came and hit the guy with lightning. He dropped instantly. I turned to Natsume again and found out that he was hardly breathing. Sakurano-san came and he teleported Natsume in the hospital. Subaru-san has used his alice on him many times, but Natsume hasn't woken up since then. " Koko said, finishing abruptly as he saw how devastated Mikan was in the previous week.

"So that's what happened." Ruka breathed, horror written all over his face.

After that, no one spoke. Koko sat down in one of the single-person chairs available and kept his watch on Natsume. He was trying to read the thoughts of the crimson-eyed boy but his whole mind was blank.

Koko beckoned Tsubasa towards him. Tsubasa, though confused, walked immediately towards the other room.

"There's something wrong with Natsume. Even though I know that he's… in a coma of some sort, he should still have subconscious thoughts. Dreams." Koko said in a whisper, not wanting Mikan to hear.

"Well, we can't do much about it. The best we can hope for is that he wakes up soo-" Tsubasa replied, being cut off by the gasps of everyone in the room.

"Natsume! Natsume!" Mikan shouted, standing up from her chair and flinging her arms around the stirring body on the bed.

Natsume groaned.

"Mikan! Be careful! He's still recovering." Hotaru said threateningly, pointing her Baka gun to Mikan's torso.

But Mikan didn't care if Hotaru hit her a thousand times with the Baka gun. Well, maybe she would care a little bit and whine about how it hurt, but now all she was thinking of was that Natsume's okay and that they would be together soon.

"Natsume! You're okay! Natsume, Natsume, Natsume!" she crooned, nuzzling her head against his neck gently.

"Uhm. Excuse me."

Hotaru glared at Mikan. The "give-him/her-personal-space-or-I'll-hit-you-with-an-invention" look was starting to appear on her face every other day. Getting the message, Mikan backed off.

"I'm sorry Natsume! Your body should be hurting . Do you need anything?" Mikan said, giving off a radiating smile. She got his hand.

"No, it's not that." he said quietly, quickly pulling his hand away from Mikan's and sitting up. He averted his eyes away from theirs.

Everyone was shocked by this. He hugged her and consoled her in the time-portal made by Nodacchi in front of everybody, but no one expected him to pull away from Mikan and talk in such a gentle manner. I mean, he's talked gently and kindly before, but now it's as if he was a different person.

Mikan's eyes widened. Tsubasa stood up and glared at Natsume. Ruka's jaw dropped. Hotaru's left hand twitched toward her other Baka gun. The others' eyes simply widened like Mikan's.

"I was just uncomfortable by how you were treating me, even though we didn't know each other. You were very nice." he said with a small smile. He looked at them.

"What the-"

"Hello there. Nice to meet you. Can you please tell me my name?"

* * *

><p>Hi there! This is the first Gakuen Alice story I made myself that I decided to publish. I hope you liked it! Please encourage me with your reviews! If this goes well there will be a sequel which will very yummy (… I guess?). I will be updating alternately between: A coincidental scene and this.<p>

Some information regarding characters/story:

Character Age: 12 (Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru…)

Subaru & Shuichi: Graduated already but stayed in Gakuen Alice to help the HSP.

Date: Escape- April 27

Current date (in story): May 4

Please review! :3

~misa~


	2. Deux :: Breakdown

Fix You

By: Misa-chan46

Summary: A terrible accident takes a certain crimson-eyed boy's precious memories away from him. "And I'll try to fix you" she said, tears pouring.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters.

This was inspired by the song "Fix You" by Coldplay. That doesn't mean it's a songfic.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite you bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

"Natsume, you idiot. Stop playing, you know your name perfectly." Mikan said, forcing herself to laugh.

Natsume, bewildered, just stared at Mikan with a confused look on his face.

"Natsume, eh? I like that name. Is it just my nickname or is it really my name?" he said, smiling a little. He looked as though he was thoroughly enjoying knowing his name.

Mikan trembled. "No…. please….." she moaned, her knees giving way. She dangled over the railing of his bed.

Everybody felt sorry for Natsume and Mikan. Especially Mikan.

"What's wrong, erm… Mikan-chan, am I right?" Natsume said gently, leaning over the side of the bed to pat her head.

She looked up and he saw that her eyes were full of tears.

Natsume suddenly felt like he was spiraling downwards. He felt some obligation to comfort the pitiful girl, but not even knowing what was wrong, he did nothing. Except smooth her hair and kiss her forehead.

Mikan whimpered and covered her face with her eyes. She shook her head and Natsume took his hand away from her hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Natsume. It's all my fault." she whispered.

Natsume just became even more confused.

"Natsume-san, can you excuse us for a moment? We'll be just a moment." Ruka said, a pleading look on his face.

"I understand. Take as long as you want." Natsume said seriously, glancing at Mikan again. He wanted her to stop crying, wanted the guilt to stop clawing at his insides.

"Ruka-" Tsubasa said, only to be cut off by the blond boy.

"We have to take care of her first." he said firmly, standing up and going to Mikan's side. He put his arms around her and gently towed her up. Tsubasa and Hotaru following, they left the room.

~Outside~

Mikan was hysterically sobbing. The moment they were out of the room, she forcefully pushed Ruka away and sat down on the floor. She curled up into a ball and hid her face between her knees. They all just stood there, staring at Mikan , until someone spoke.

"I wish it could have been me."

"Mikan…"

"Stop talking Ruka."

"But Hotaru-"

"She needs to have her time by herself. Let her be. We'll request for a visitor room near 'his' so that if he needs anything, we'll be there." Hotaru said.

"I wish it could have been me." Mikan said in a small voice.

"Stop talking like that Mikan!" Tsubasa said fiercely. He grabbed one of the arms holding her knees together and forcefully pulled her up. He didn't want to do this but surprising Mikan with sudden movements might snap her out of it. He was wrong.

He stared in horror at how Mikan changed in mere minutes.

She had a blank, staring look on her face. Her eyes were empty; search them and you'll see nothing. She kept muttering the same thing over. She looked like a newly bought ragged doll, looking physically fine but dangling under the arm which Tsubasa was holding. It was like her soul was sucked out of her, and a hollow shell was left.

"Mikan, please snap out of it. Let go of her shadow guy! You're hurting her!" Hotaru said, her voice echoing all over the empty corridor where the special rooms were.

"I-I'm sorry." he said, gently steadying Mikan so she could stand by herself.

Suddenly, life returned to Mikan. Her eyes weren't staring anymore; instead, they were wildly darting, as if she was looking for something. Tears were forming in her eyes again.

"He's lost his memory. He doesn't know anyone anymore. He doesn't even know his own name! It's all my fault!" she wailed.

"Mikan! What is wrong with you, naïve girl! Of course it's not your fault, it's the ESP's fault! You're fooling yourself into thinking that so you can pity yourself. Talk to us again when you start growing up!" Hotaru yelled, shaking Mikan's shoulders with tears slowly dropping on her cheeks. She shook Mikan one last time with a particularly forceful shake, then wiped her tears and walked away.

Ruka only stared at Hotaru's figure walking towards the nurses' office until Tsubasa put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. She's just going to get that room for Mikan." he said, hoping himself that he was saying the truth.

~ A few hours later~

"Is Mikan alright?" Narumi asked uncertainly, peeking through the crack of the door.

Jinno shook his head sadly. He had been watching Mikan wail for a long time before she finally fell asleep.

"Do you have any news on Natsume Hyuuga?" Jinno asked.

"Yeah. Turns out that the guy who hit him had a Body Damaging Alice. The alice is powerful, but can only be used once on each individual. The effect is like a very powerful physical force, even though it's a very light touch. He didn't use the full power of his alice when Natsume took the hit, because it was really intended for Mikan. The ESP didn't want her to be injured much. When his hand hit Natsume's head, the storage areas in his cortex were severely damaged. His lack of sleep and deteriorating life span also contributed to the force of the alice, that's why the severe memory loss is there." Narumi said, stoically.

Jinno just raised his eyebrow. "And how did you know all of this?"

"Subaru Imai."

He understood everything.

"And he can't do anything about the condition of Hyuuga?"

Narumi shook his head.

"What about Miss Sakura?" Narumi asked worriedly.

Jinno sighed, then glanced at Mikan through the small crack of the door.

"She's been crying all day. She's had a breakdown. Now she has to stay in the hospital too."

"Do you think that the other friends of Mikan and Natsume will be able to handle this?"

"I could only hope."

* * *

><p>Hiiiiiii! This is misa-chan46 again! I love writing these kind of stories! Please review. I was very disappointed that I only got 5 reviews for the first chapter. Though I won't stop just because of low review count, I just wish that I could have more encouragement for this story. I worked extra-hard on this, you know. *pouts*<p>

Sorry if I made the characters a bit OCC

~misa~


End file.
